Eternal Darkness
'''Eternal Darkness '''is the fifteenth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw and the first episode of the Dark Matter Arc. Characters Blue Laser SwatBot Dark Matter Red Dusty Shard Noir Sweetie Zuma Rocky Kyle Tracker Dash Chase Skye Episode Blue Laser: Grrrr! SwatBot: Is something wrong? Blue Laser: Wrong? No. Everything is just fine. In fact, i'm HAPPY every plan is failing to the Paw Patrol. SwatBot: Oh. Well good to know. Blue Laser: OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG! THOSE PUPS ARE STILL RUINING EVERYTHING I DO AND IT'S TICKING ME OFF! SwatBot: Hey. You don't have to be a jerk. Blue Laser: First Abyss was a bust and my latest creation Plasma, was defeated. SwatBot: Hey. Remember when Red went angry and corrupted Plasma? Blue Laser: Yes. SwatBot: Use that dark energy to make a better creation. Blue Laser: Oh yes! You're right SwatBot! I can use this energy to make a matter. A Dark Matter if you will. >Blue Laser programs the dark energy< Blue Laser: And now we play the waiting game. >At the Lookout< Noir: Just hold the sword like this. That is the way of the samurai. Red: Why do we need samurai training? I can shoot energy out of nothing, shatter mountains, and fly! Noir: You may have extraordinary powers Red, but you do not know how to battle. Sweetie: Just do what he says. It may be important. Dusty: Has she found someone other than me? Red: Dusty. I'm not in the mood for your girlfriend issues. Dusty: She's not my girlfriend. Red: Not yet. You should take advice from Chase or Skye. >Red walks out of the room< Dusty: Maybe I should. >Dusty walks over to Sweetie< Sweetie: Oh. Hey Dusty. Dusty: I just wanted to say... >Chase flies through the window< Chase: Ouch... Shard: Alright, what the heck happened? Tracker: Chase? What happened to you? Chase: Skye? Skye! Kyle: Whoa! Whoa! Slow down. Why did you fly through the window and what happened to Skye? Chase: Giant monster named Dark Matter attacked me and Skye. Zuma: And where is Skye? >With Skye< Skye: Red? Can you come help me please? Dark Matter: Hahahahaha! One down. One more to go. >Red drops in from the helicopter< Skye: Is that my helicopter? Red: >Nervous laugh< Down worry about that. Dark Matter: Ah! A fresh vessel. Red: Whoa! Creepiness times one thousand! >Dark Matter made a clone of Red's body< Dark Red: Ahahahahahaha! Red: What just happened? Wasn't you just... uh. I don't know your name. Dark Red: I am Dark Matter! >The others show up< Chase: Skye! Are you ok? Skye: Yes. I'm ok. Dash: So that's Dark Matter? He looks like Red. Dark Red: It's about to get wild! Red: Really? He stole my catchphrase too? It's about to get wild! >Red and Dark Red charge into each other< Kyle: Should we stop them? Rocky: Trust me. It's better not to get in the middle of things. >Red gets knocked back< Dark Red: I grow tired of you. Red: Listen here Dark Matter! You may have won the battle but the war is still coming! >Dark Matter fade away< Rocky: Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of him. Sweetie: So what did you want to tell me earlier? Dusty: I-i-i care for you? Sweetie: Oh. Red: Real smooth. >Episode Ends<